


Crack

by Mayalaen



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the <a href="http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/301356.html">Kinky Comment Fic Meme</a> at .  Bella sees Edward's glitter for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack

Bella giggled, covering her mouth and hoping Edward wouldn't hear her. He was a vampire, so she should've known better.

“What's the problem?” he asked, stepping over a branch.

“Nothing,” she said, then giggled again.

He walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, gazed into her eyes. “C'mon. Share with me,” he said.

“No, it's mean and stupid and just forget about it,” she blurted, pulling away from him and climbing onto a fallen tree trunk.

“Now you have to tell me,” Edward said, kneeling at her feet as she sat down on the tree.

Bella couldn't help it anymore, she started laughing hard enough that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

“There's so much glitter all over you that it looks like you've eaten a pretty, pretty princess,” she said in between loud bouts of laughter.

Edward frowned, looking down at his hands. “I'm not wearing glitter. It's the way my skin looks when I'm outdoors in the sun.”

Bella laughed harder. “That's, no, you can't possibly expect me to believe that. That's hilarious!”

Edward growled. “It's not funny. I'm not wearing glitter.”

“Oh, it's totally funny,” she insisted.

Edward scowled. “Most girls think it's hot and sexy.”

Bella's mouth dropped open and she stared at him, then burst out laughing, nearly falling over backward.

Edward growled again. “That's it. You're in for it now,” he said, pouncing on her, making sure that as they fell to the forest floor, she landed on him so she didn't get hurt.

“What are you doing?” she squealed, slapping at his arms.

“My pretty, pretty princess is getting a spanking,” he said, smacking her cute little ass.

She gasped, her eyes opening wide. “Hell, yeah!” she said, attacking his lips and grinding down on him.

Edward moaned happily, his wounded pride healing quickly now that he had a squirming body grinding down on his cock.

The End


End file.
